


Ella May

by softeststarboy



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Adopted Child, Family, Love, M/M, holiday fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-05 22:18:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17333423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softeststarboy/pseuds/softeststarboy
Summary: Hunk and Keith spend Christmas morning reflecting on how much their lives have changed in the last year all thanks to Ella May.





	Ella May

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you enjoy this fic Shy!

Keith wakes to sound of feet padding against the hardwood floors and soft giggles. He smiles to himself, pretending to still be asleep as the small invader climbs up onto his and Hunk's bed. 

“Daddy, get up,” the small child flops down on Keith. 

“Oof, Ella. Be careful.” Keith chuckles, wrapping his arms around the overzealous 4-year-old. 

“But Santa came! Dad is already making breakfast for us, he said not to wake you up because you'd be grumpy but you don't seem so grumpy to me.” Ella grins big, sitting up next to her dad. 

“I am not grumpy, your dad is so going to get it.” Keith shakes his head and sits up, stretching out his tired limbs. He picks up Ella, slings her over his shoulder, and sets out towards the kitchen. 

Hunk doesn't notice Keith, he only hears Ella's giggles echoing through the small kitchen, “I hope you didn't wake your daddy up.” 

“Oh she did, and I'll have you know I  _ not _ grumpy.” He places Ella gently on the floor and crosses his arms over his chest, giving his husband a pointed look. 

“Keith, darling, I love you, but you definitely are grumpy in the mornings.” 

Rolling his eyes he takes a seat at the island, “I guess that's valid, but I'm definitely not going to be grumpy on Christmas day. Especially since it's our first Christmas with our baby girl.” 

Ella grins up at Keith, wrapping her arms around his legs for an awkward hug. 

“Very true,” Hunk presses a gentle kiss to Keith's forehead and places a plate of eggs, bacon, and roast in front of him, “hurry up and eat, babe, Ella has been dying to see what Santa brought her.” 

“Yeah! There's a ton! Santa sack had to have been  _ huge _ to fit all of them,” she claps, her excitement warming her both of her dads hearts. 

Keith and Hunk were overjoyed when they found out they would finally be able to be Ella home with them. The first time they met her they knew she was meant to be with them. She brought such joy and light into theirs they couldn't imagine being without her now. She made them feel complete as a family and made their house truly feel like a home. 

He takes a seat next to his husband Hunk, gently squeezes his hand and giving him a small yet joyful smile. 

The two finish up their breakfast as quickly as they can with their daughter looking at them like an excited puppy. Once they finally finish she's already in the living room grabbing the biggest box before their plates even hit the sink. 

The couple smiles fondly at their daughter, walking hand in hand and taking a seat on the couch to watch her tear away the paper they spent hours meticulously wrapping. The wrapping paper hardly matters, they live for the look on Ella's face when she finally realizes what's inside the big old box: a brand new bike. Her dads have promised to teach her how to ride a bike the last summer. They did keep their promise but she quickly outgrew the sparkly pink bike with training wheels they once got her. Ella's personality is just as rough and tough as Keith's with the slightest pinch of sugar like Hunk. 

Ella's excitement doesn't die down a bit as she plows through the rest of the gifts. By the time she's down opening all of her gifts, it looks like wrapping paper exploded in their living room Teddy bears, dolls, and various toys also lay scattered around the room. Ella sits in the middle of the chaos, holding the teddy bear Keith and Hunk made together at Build-A-Bear for her. They recorded their own voices saying ‘I love you’ to make it extra special. 

Resting his head on Hunk's shoulder he sighs wistfully, he never knew he wanted this so much until he had it. 

“Are you enjoying your gifts, sweetie?” Hunk asks, smiling softly. 

Ella nods, hiding her face in the bear. “You're the best daddies in the whole entire world.” She looks at them with blurry eyes. 

Keith's smile wobbles as he stands to pick her up, sitting back down with her on his lap. His heart so full of love and happiness it feels like it could explode at any second. 

“You're the best daughter in the world, Ella May,” Keith mumbles into her hair, trying to refrain from crying. He can barely wrap his mind around how much she's changed their lives for the better in less than a year. 

Hunk presses quick kisses to each of their cheeks before getting up and grabbing one of Keith's gifts from under the tree, “I think you should help your daddy open this one, sweetheart.” Sitting back down Hunk hands the slender gift off to Keith. 

Keith wipes his tears, holding the gift in one hand, once he calms himself he and Ella take their time opening it. She surprisingly doesn't rip it into a million little pieces like all of her own gifts. Keith's heart almost explodes with love as soon as he gets a good look at it. It's a very simple gift but it means so much for all of them. Hunk went out and not only got the first picture they took together as a family printed out but also got it framed. On the back of the frame, he wrote out a small message for only them to see and cherish.

“I'll never stop loving the both of you. You forever hold my heart in your hands. Love, Hunk,” Keith reads aloud, trying his best to contain his ugly sobs, “god, you're such a sap.” 

“I mean every word,” Hunk mumbles, leaning in to press a gentle kiss to his husband's lips, “I love you.”

“Ew! You guys are gross!” Ella groans, hopping off of Keith's lap. 

Keith chuckles and moves into Hunk's warm embrace, “I love you too, you giant sap.” 

The happy little family spends the rest of their day together cuddled up on the couch, watching movies, and playing with whatever toy Ella is interested in.


End file.
